


I can't lose another

by bethecowboyy



Category: Dungeons and Daddies (Podcast)
Genre: Because valid, Literally Glenn just bond with your kid, Terry Jr. tells Glenn Close off, This is based on that one Tumblr post about swapping dads, also yes my hc is that nick can't sing, and also the one where Glenn's arc is going to be saying I can't lose you, morgan freeman has a great voice but glenn's wife morgan freeman can't sing, that's my hc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26242405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethecowboyy/pseuds/bethecowboyy
Summary: Terry Jr. confronts GlennBasically based on that Tumblr post of rotate one dad to the left/that Glenn arc post where he's like, "I can't lose him."
Relationships: Glenn Close & Terry Jr.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	I can't lose another

The air was humid as fuck in this dense ass forest. Seriously, what the hell was up with this forest? Who decided forests got to be this hot? It was like Florida hot in these forests. 

And Terry Jr. was stuck with Glenn Close of all people. 

You see, their group had become a little...separated. Nothing too big, but they’d just gotten split up. Nick was with Ron, Lark and Sparrow were with Darryl, and Grant was with Henry. (Terry Jr. never thought he would say this, but he would much rather be with Ron right now.) 

The rock and roll Christmas cover band bard is definitely high. Plus, Glenn pisses him off. 

(He’d talked to Nick when they were stuck in the tower together. Nick did his best to avoid insulting his dad since Nick doesn’t like to talk shit about people behind their back. He has a firm belief that if he’s going to talk shit about people then he has to say it to their face.) 

Terry Jr. respects him for that really. He’s glad to know that Nick will call him a dick to his face instead of having to hear it from some third party. 

Glenn is getting on his last nerve. He keeps taking hits off of his blunt which Terry Jr. is not even completely sure where Glenn managed to get a blunt in the Forgotten Realms. 

Terry Jr. trips over a branch protruding from the ground and hears a laugh behind him. He feels his ears burn and his cheeks flush, embarrassed. 

Terry Jr. gets embarrassed often. That was the cost of living with Ron. But he wasn’t going to let some stupid adult high off their ass make him feel embarrassed. 

”No wonder Nick’s the way he is,” he grumbles. It’s meant more as an insult towards Glenn, but he will apologize to Nick for it later. After all, he does respect Nick and his principles. 

The laughing on Glenn’s end stops. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Glenn asks. Terry Jr. hasn’t gotten up from the ground yet so he can’t really see Glenn’s face, but he imagines it as confused and irritated. 

As much as Glenn is an asshole who can’t own up to his mistakes like an adult he does care about Nick. He’s the only family Glenn actually has. 

Terry Jr. finally stands up, turning to face Glenn. The look on Glenn’s face is...less confused and irritated and more frustrated with some underlying hurt. 

”Haven’t you noticed?” Terry Jr. says. His mom says that he shouldn’t be rude to people as a general rule, but he really couldn’t care less about Glenn. 

”Noticed...what?” 

Is Glenn really that oblivious? Does he not notice how his son tries desperately to please him and to no avail? How the only reason Nick really smokes or drinks is to look cool to Glenn? 

”That Nick’s constantly trying to please you?” 

Terry Jr. says it like it’s obvious. Because it really is. Anyone who’s bothered to really interact with Nick can see it’s obvious. 

Nick’s always eager to make his dad happy. Always eager to show his dad that he’s some cool guy even though he’s fourteen. Fourteen year olds aren’t cool and they don’t need to be. 

”Pfft, as if,” Glenn laughed out, taking a hit off of his blunt. Terry Jr. clenches his fists. 

”Then let me ask you this, Glenn...have you heard any of these before?” Terry Jr. stalks forward. “‘I’ll be home soon, kiddo,’ ‘Oh, I’m sorry, kid, something came up,’ ‘Pfft, you really like that game?’” 

Glenn seems almost shocked. Almost. 

He backs away. 

”But it’s not because you just said these to Nick, is it?” Terry Jr. stops for a minute. Glenn almost seems...scared. Almost. “Your dad said these to you too.” 

”Not much of a dad if you ask me,” Glenn grumbles. He brings the blunt back up to his mouth, but drops it as he sees the look on Terry Jr’s face. 

”How do you think Nick feels?” 

Terry Jr. doesn’t want to speak for Nick because he knows he loves the hell out of his dad. He knows that Nick would be around his dad any day of the week. He also knows that Nick loves magic and that he can’t sing. (Fake magic. Nick likes fake magic, not weird Forgotten Realms shit.) 

(Nick Close can’t sing. He’d told this to Terry Jr. after one of their soccer games, explaining that he’d wished he could sing just to show off to his dad. But he can’t. And he’s too afraid to ask for lessons.) 

Glenn freezes at Terry Jr’s choice of words, shaking his head. “And who are you to speak for him?” 

Glenn’s right, but Terry Jr’s too pissed off. “I’m his friend.” 

”So am I.” 

”You’re supposed to be his dad.” 

Glenn freezes at that. 

And then says something unexpected. 

”I can’t lose him, Terry.” 

”What?” 

Terry Jr. is horribly confused. Why would Glenn say that? Nick wouldn’t leave Glenn. Nick loved his dad. 

Glenn’s shoulders sag. “He’s the only family I have left. After Morgan died...after everything happened...I can’t lose him, kid...I’ll have no one if I do. You get it, don’t you?” 

Terry Jr flinches at that. Yeah, he gets it just fine. 

It was only him and his mom versus the world after his dad died. There hadn’t been anyone else to look after him or his mom. (He slept in his mom’s bed a lot over the next few months, afraid her heart would suddenly stop working in the middle of the night. Just like his dad’s.) 

((Some nights he still does.)) 

Glenn’s knees collapse and his body gives up, like the emotional vulnerability took a physical toll on him. Terry Jr. is silent before slowly kneeling in front of him. 

”I’m not sorry about what I said...but I’m sorry you lost Morgan. And I’m sorry you feel like you’re going to lose Nick, but I think you just need to be honest with him,” Terry Jr. tells him, tone sincere. “I think some days he needs a friend and some days he needs a dad. But if he needs a friend then he can come to us...and if he needs a dad then he can come to you.” 

Terry Jr. offers out a hand and pulls the other man to his feet. 

They find a clearing in the forest where Nick already is, sitting with an exuberant Ron. Nick’s smiling and laughing, no weed or drink in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to come talk to me then my tumblr is urlocalwlw!


End file.
